1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shock structure of a hammer handle. Especially, it relates to a hammer handle having a special elastic element inside so that an excellent holding effect and anti-shock function can be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, it is a conventional hammer structure. It includes a hammer head 10 and wooden handle 20 connected with. Because the wooden handle 20 is made from the trunk of a tree. It does not contain any anti-shock structure. During the knocking procedure, it is very possible to cause the holding is hard and to cause the user's hand numb due to the reactive force (or shock).
Another convention hammer structure was invented. Referring to FIGS. 2 to 4, a U-shaped air bag 30 is disposed between the main rod 10 and the handle sleeve 20. There is some air 31 sealed inside the air bag 30. Therefore, the air bag 30 between the main rod 10 and the handle sleeve 20 will absorb the reactive force during knocking. Thus, an anti-shock effect is achieved.
However, before knocking something, the user will swing he hammer up a little as a preparation step. Because this winging movement and according to the lever's law, a reactive force will apply on the connecting portion 41 between the thumb and the index finger, the ring finger 42 and the little finger 43. Thus, many recesses 50 are occurred corresponding to the positions of the connecting portion 41, the ring finger 42, and the little finger 43. Furthermore, it makes a little gap 60 is created on the holding portion of the hand 40. This will influence the holding effect between the hand 40 and the handle 20. And, there is a centrifugal force during the swinging movement before knocking. It will cause the risk of the hand 40 sliding out. If increasing the handle's thickness over he air bag 30, the absorbing and shrinking speed becomes slow and further influences its shock absorbing amount. Therefore, it is a dilemma about the anti-shock design.